London Bus Low-Floor Introductions
Arriva *5 November 1998: Route 242 (18 buses, DLA1 - DLA18, plus 2 spares - DLA19 to DLA20) *20 August 1999: Route 279 (25 buses, DLP1 - DLP25) *18 September 1999: Route 59 (10 buses, DLA48 - DLA58, plus 6 spares - DLA59 to DLA63) *29 April 2000: Route 468 (25 buses, DLA159 - DLA184, plus 6 spares - DLA185 to DLA189) *3 February 2001: Route 109 (24 buses, DLA251 - DLA274, plus 2 spares - DLA275 to DLA276) *7 April 2001: Route 149 (31 buses, DLA224 - DLA250, DLA277 - DLA282) *1 February 2002: Route 29 (26 buses, DLP76 - DLP102) *9 November 2002: Route 102 (22 buses, VLW51 - VLW72, plus 3 spares - VLW73 to VLW75) *1 February 2003: Route 76 (23 buses, VLW95 - WVL118, plus 1 spare - WVL94) *5 April 2003: Route 125 (9 buses, DLP103 - DLP112) *28 April 2003: Route 34 (20 buses, DLA343 - DLA363) *30 August 2003: Route 198 (17 buses, DLA373 - DLA389) *30 August 2003: Routes 2, 68, 176 (55 buses, VLA1 - VLA55) *2 July 2004: Route 337 (13 buses, VLA56 - VLA69) *10 July 2004: Route 137 (36 buses, DW51 - DW87, plus 6 spares - DW88 to DW93) *21 August 2004: Route 417 (4 buses, VLA70 - VLA73) *30 October 2004: Route 403 (9 buses, DW94 - DW102) *5 March 2005: Route 123 (18 buses, VLA106 - VLA124, plus 4 spares - VLA125 to VLA128) *2 April 2005: Route 19 (28 buses, DW103 - DW131, plus 3 spares - DW132 to DW134) *9 December 2005: Route 159 (31 buses, VLA144 - VLA173) *2 April 2008: Route 102 (23 buses, T1 - T11, 27-40) *24 May 2008: Route 135 (13 buses, T12 - T26) *7 November 2009: Route 38 (77 buses, DW201 - DW262, T66 - T79, plus 5 spares - T80 to T83, DW265) *23 January 2010: Route 133 (30 buses, T84 - T114, plus 3 spares - T115 to T117) *30 January 2010: Route 59 (23 buses, DW273 - DW294, plus 2 spares - DW295 to DW296) *25 September 2010: Route 168 (18 buses, T169 - T179) *16 October 2010: Route 341 (20 buses, T148 - T168) *26 November 2011: Route 29 (33 buses, DW465 - DW498) *29 December 2012: Route 73 (34 buses, HV47 - HV81) First *26 June 1999: Route 18 (27 buses, TN823 - TN850, plus 3 spares - TN851 to TN853) -> 32823 - 32853 These buses have been sold in March 2006. *11 August 1999: Route 1 (18 buses, TN801 - TN818, plus 4 spares - TN819 to TN822) -> 32801 - 32822 These buses have been sold in March 2006. *26 August 1999: Route 25 (12 buses, TN854 - TN884, plus 3 spares - TN885 to TN887) -> 32854 - 32887 These buses have been sold in 2007. *February 2000: Route 207 (40 buses, TNL888 - TNL928, plus 2 spares - TNL929 to TNL930) -> 32888 - 32930 *27 April 2000: Route 25 (22 buses, TAL931 - TAL952) -> 32931 - 32952 *3 February 2001: Route 27 (18 buses, TN954 - TN982) -> 32954 - 32982 *30 June 2001: Route 105 (15 buses, TN985 - TN1000, plus 1 spare - TN994) -> 32985 - 33000 *31 August 2001: Route 191 (15 buses, TNL1001 - TNL1016) -> 33001 - 33016 *24 November 2001: Route 79 (10 buses, TNL1037 - TNL1047) -> 33037 - 33047 *April 2002: Route 61 (12 buses, VT1100 - VT1112) -> 33100 - 33112 *25 May 2002: Route E3 (27 buses, TN1119 - TN1146) -> 33119 - 33146 *25 May 2002: Route E1 (6 buses, TN1160 - TN1166) -> 33160 - 33176 *23 November 2002: Route 414 (18 buses, TN1178 - TN1196, plus 3 spares - TN1197 to TN1199) -> 33178 - 33196 *1 February 2003: Route 10 (25 buses, TN1223 - TN1248) -> 33223 - 33248 *1 February 2003: Route 295 (20 buses, VFL1256 - VFL1276) -> 33256 - 33276 *19 April 2003: Route 282 (16 buses, TN1277 - TN1293) -> 33277 - 33293 *10 May 2003: Route 476 (19 buses, VTL1294 - VTL1323, plus 3 spares - VTL1324 to VTL1326) -> 33294 - 33326 *November 2003: Route U4 (14 buses, 33327 - 33341, plus 1 spare - 33342) *15 November 2003: Route 23 (40 buses, 33343 - 33383, plus 3 spares - 33384 to 33386) *5 June 2004: Route 28 (21 buses, VN32353 - VN32374) *5 June 2004: Route 31 (23 buses, VN32375 - VN32398) *5 June 2004: Route 328 (25 buses, VN32399 - VN32424) *10 December 2011: Route 207 (39 buses, SN36031 - SN36069) *January 2012: Route 23 (32 buses, VN37952 - VN37984) *April 2012: Route 23 (22 buses, DN39111 - DN39132) *7 October 2012: Route 23 (8 buses, DN33776 - DN33784) Govia *22 January 2000: Route 63 (29 buses, AVL1 - AVL29) - London Central *22 January 2000: Route 45 (16 buses, AVL30 - AVL46) - London Central *5 February 2000: Route 89 (15 buses, PVL1 - PVL15) - London Central *1 April 2000: Route 422 (16 buses, PVL16 - PVL32) - London Central *1 April 2000: Route 401 (7 buses, PVL33 - PVL40) - London Central *Mid 2000: Route 280 (12 buses, PVL99 - PVL111) - London General *22 July 2000: Route 270 (12 buses, PVL112 - PVL124) - London General *22 July 2000: Route 44 (14 buses, PVL125 - PVL139) - London General *2 September 2000: Route 77 (15 buses, PVL140 - PVL154) - London General *2 December 2000: Route 188 (17 buses, PVL157 - PVL175) - London General *3 February 2001: Route 343 (14 buses, PVL180 - PVL194) - London Central *3 February 2001: Route 118 (14 buses, PVL195 - PVL207, plus 2 spares) - London General *28 April 2001: Route 171 (19 buses, PVL218 - PVL237) - London Central *February 2002: Route 154 (12 buses, EVL1 - EVL12) - London General *27 April 2002: Route 345 (24 buses, WVL1 - WVL24) - London General *29 June 2002: Route 85 (12 buses, WVL25 - WVL31) - London General *29 June 2002: Route 213 (15 buses, EVL13 - EVL28) - London General *July 2002: Route 40 (16 buses, PVL250 - PVL267) - London Central *23 August 2002: Route 35 (19 buses, PVL283 - PVL302) - London Central *23 November 2002: Route 74 (26 buses, WVL32 - WVL58) - London General *23 November 2002: Route 430 (13 buses, WVL59 - WVL72) - London General *25 January 2003: Route 333 (17 buses, WVL73 - WVL90) - Lo *January 2003: Route 321 (19 buses, PVL314 - PVL333, plus 2 spares - PVL334 to PVL335) - London Central *22 February 2003: Route 21 (17 buses, PVL336 - PVL353) - London Central *22 February 2003: Route 51 ( *17 May 2003: Route 363 ( *31 October 2003: Route 11 (26 buses, WVL122 - WVL148, plus 3 spares - WVL149 to WVL151) - London General *1 November 2003: Route 155 (19 buses, PVL371 - PVL389) - London Central *29 January 2005: Route 36 (26 buses, PVL390 - PVL419) - London Central *23 July 2005: Route 14 (25 buses, WVL160 - WVL185) - London General *23 July 2005: Route 22 (19 buses, WVL186 - WVL205, plus 6 spares - WVL206 to WVL211) - London General *1 April 2006: Routes 68, 468, X68 (62 buses, WVL212 - WVL273) - London Central *6 May 2006: Route 196 (13 buses, E1 - E13, plus 2 spares - E14 to E15) - London General *21 May 2006: Route 37 (18 buses, E18 - E36, plus 1 spare - E37) - London Central *24 February 2007: Route 486 (15 buses, E40 - E55, plus 1 spare - E56) - London Central *24 February 2007: Route 196 (1 bus, E57) - London General *30 June 2007: Route 213 (3 buses, E58 - E60) - London General *11 November 2007: Route 24 (29 buses, E62 - E91, plus 3 spares - E92 to E93) - London General *1 December 2007: Route 63 (1 bus, E61) - London Central *9 February 2008: Route 36 (6 buses, E94 - E99) - London Central *2 May 2009: Route 345 (29 buses, E100 - E128) - London General *10 October 2009: Route 21 (25 buses, WVL302 - WVL327, plus 5 spares - WVL328 to WVL333) - London General *14 November 2009: Route 63 (27 buses, WVL274 - WVL301) - London Central *20 February 2010: Routes EL1, EL2 (14 buses, WVL334 - WVL348, plus 1 spare - WVL349) - Blue Triangle *22 January 2011: Route 229 (18 buses, WVL350 - WVL368) - London Central *22 January 2011: Route 422 (16 buses, WVL369 - WVL387) - London Central *5 February 2011: Route 118 (12 buses, E138 - E151) *April 2011: Route 171 (24 buses, WVL388 - WVL412) - London Central *24 September 2011: Route 453 (35 buses, E163 - E198, plus 3 spares - E199 to E201) - London General *5 November 2011: Route 12 (26 buses, WVL380 - WVL385, WVL435 - WVL454), plus some WHV1 - WHV16 - London Central *19 November 2011: Route 436 (16 buses, E208 - E226), plus some EH6 - EH20 - London Central *31 March 2012: Route 249 (12 buses, WVL468 - WVL480) - London General *31 March 2012: Route 19 (28 buses, WVL481 - WVL495, WHV17 - WHV31) - London General *17 October 2012: Route 22 (19 buses, WVL496 - WVL508, WHV32 - WHV41) - London General Metroline *3 May 1999: Route 43 (27 buses, TP2 - TP29, plus 1 spare - TP30) *10 July 1999: Route 134 (18 buses, TP31 - TP48, plus 1 spare - TP1) *August 1999: Route C2 (17 buses, TP49 - TP65) *August 1999: Route 16 (16 buses, TA66 - TA81) *4 September 1999: Route 182 (16 buses, TA82 - TA108, plus 7 spares - TA109 to TA115) *3 February 2001: Route 16 (16 buses, TAL116 - TAL132) *1 January 2001: Route 52 (22 buses, VPL168 - VPL190, plus 4 spares - VPL191 to VPL194) some transferred to route 6/98 during Sundays and evenings 2013 *September 2001: Route 82 (20 buses, VPL193 - VPL211, VPL213, VPL215) 2013 *10 October 2001: Route 113 (18 buses, VPL212, VPL214, VPL216 - VPL232, plus 4 spares - VPL233 to VPL236) 2013 *31 August 2002: Route 205 (17 buses, TPL302 - TPL329) *9 November 2002: Route 24 (27 buses, VP330 - VP357) - 2002 *1 February 2003: Route 139 (20 buses, TP363 - TP383, plus 8 spares - TP384 to TP391) *11 January 2003: Route 237 (20 buses, DT1 - DT20) *5 April 2003: Route 240 (9 buses, TP410 - TP419) *7 June 2003: Route 217 (7 buses, TP429 - TP436) *7 June 2003: Route 231 (7 buses, TP437 - TP444) *6 December 2003: Route 297 (16 buses, VP466 - VP482) *27 March 2004: Route 6 (30 buses, VP512 - VP542) *27 March 2004: Route 98 (26 buses, VP543 - VP569) *3 September 2004: Route 390 (20 buses, VPL581 - VPL601, plus 2 spares - VPL602 to VPL603) *21 May 2005: Route 266 (24 buses, TA638 - TA659) *3 January 2006: Route 24 (27 buses, TE665 - TE692) *DLD693 - DLD711 *23 June 2007: Route 7 (25 buses, SEL739 - SEL761, plus 3 spares - SEL762 to SEL764) *26 May 2007: Route E6 (12 buses, DES791 - DES802) *1 August 2007: Route 611 (1 bus, SEL803) *13 October 2007: Route 332 (15 buses, TE828 - TE843) *7 June 2008: Route 84 (16 buses, DEL848 - DEL858) *2008: Route 326 (14 buses, DE859 - DE873, plus 4 spares - DE874 to DE877) *Summer 2008: Route 16 (28 buses, TE878 - TE900) *7 February 2009: Route 91 (19 buses, TE920 - TE939) *7 February 2009: Route 263 (10 buses, TE940 - TE950) *February 2009: Route 190 (10 buses, DM961 - DM970) *30 January 2010: Route 139 (21 buses, TE976 - TE992, TE1073 - TE1075, TEH1105 - TEH1108) *10 October 2009: Route 189 ( *9 January 2010: Route 237 (20 buses, VW1034 - VW1054) *30 May 2010: Route E2 (15 buses, VW1055 - VW1070) *18 August 2012: Route W7 (17 buses, VW1289 - VW1306) *11 November 2012: Route 24 (29 buses, VWH1360 - VWH1364, VW1365 - VW1388) *January 2013: Route 52 (30 buses, VW1389 - VW1407, VWH1408 - VWH1418) National Express Stagecoach *February 1999: Route 55 (19 buses, TA1 - TA18, plus 1 spare - TA19) *March 1999: Route 26 (10 buses, TA40 - TA50, 17040 - 17050) *1 May 1999: Route 69 (14 buses, TA51 - TA65, 17051 - 17065; plus 5 buses, TA66 - TA70/17066 - 17070) *1 May 1999: Route 5 (16 buses, TA71 - TA87, 17071 - 17087) *1 January 2000: Route 199 (10 buses, TA149 - TA159, 17149 - 17159) *8 January 2000: Route 30 (22 buses, TA198 - TA220, 17198 - 17220) *5 February 2000: Route 122 (16 buses, TA132 - TA148, 17132 - 17148, plus 2 spares - TA149 - TA150/17149 - 17150) *24 February 2001: Route 136 (16 buses, TA261 - TA276, 17261 - 17276, plus 2 spares - 17277/17278 TA277 - TA278) *7 April 2001: Route 53 (50 buses, TA301 - TA351, 17301 - 17351) *28 April 2001: Route 86 (16 buses, 17279 - 17280, 17282 - 17288, 17294 - 17301) *5 October 2001: Route 96 (17 buses, TAS467 - TAS484, 17467 - 17484) *27 October 2001: Route 106 (30 buses, TAS437 - TAS466, 17437 - 17466) *31 May 2003: Route 177 (17 buses, TAS567 - TAS584, 17567 - 17584) *27 March 2004: Route 247 (16 buses, 17976 - 17992, plus 7 spares - 17993 to 17999) *5 June 2004: Route 8 (34 buses, 18201 - 18234) *5 March 2005: Route 101 (16 buses, 18266 - 18282) *15 October 2005: Route 103 (12 buses, 18465 - 18476, 18477 - 18480 spares) Transdev *February 2000: Route 220 (20 buses, VA60 - VA73, VA79 - VA86) *February 2000: Route 111 (13 buses, VA87 - VA93, VA95, VA100 - VA104) *1 October 2001: Route 131 (10 buses, TA201 - TA210) *29 June 2002: Route 71 (12 buses, TA259 - TA271) *29 June 2002: Route 65 (20 buses, TA272 - TA292) *5 October 2002: Route 148 (18 buses, VA293 - VA311) *3 May 2003: Route 281 (22 buses, TA312 - TA334) *24 January 2004: Route 94 (30 buses, TLA1 - TLA30, plus 2 spares - TLA31 to TLA32) *4 September 2004: Route 9 (23 buses, VLE1 - VLE23) *4 September 2004: Route 49 (18 buses, VE1 - VE10, VR221 - VR228) *13 October 2005: Route 13 (21 buses, SLE21 - SLE41, plus 1 spare - SLE42) *11 November 2005: Route 27 (20 buses, SLE1 - SLE20) *29 November 2008: Route 49 (12 buses, SP29 - SP40)